You, a little wolf and my mommy Think about it Klaus
by Caroline-Angel
Summary: I need to buy a father to my friend- She says. So it all started. Once told him that the person who would change his life completely would come with time.Klaus always thought it would be an adult, but is now beginning to believe otherwise.


Hello, to those who read this new story.

This history belongs to my friend, Serenithy, I thank you for letting me write your story like mine.

It's my first story and I must say I love this couple.

Anyway I hope you like my story. Kisses.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD.**

* * *

_**One: A father.**_

_**Life takes us along paths that we didn't expect, leads to unplanned roads because at the end and at the end leads to where it is supposed belong.**_

_He is the man who has everything: fame, oh if his alter ego, the original bad hybrid had made the man known worldwide._

_Money, he is the richest man in all of New Orleans and even considered the single most conditioned at 30 years of age._

_He can have any woman in his bed every night, every day, any time he wishes. But still, he feels alone._

_Once told him that the person who would change his life completely would come with time. She has not. She has not appeared. And Niklaus Mikaelson is not a patient person anymore. He does what he wants when he wants._

_The rules do not apply to him, his face seems to have a permanent hangover and his breath is a strong mixture of whiskey and coke with lemon._

_But everything is about to change in a way that he does not even expect._

"Do not tell me we're running away from your office, because there are 20 people to interview "Elijah rolled his eyes.

"No of course not " He added innocently. "I needed a break."

"Clear "He added sarcastically "Is not easy kill 50 people in two days. Not to mention the 30 participants who have resigned in recent weeks. "

_He broke into a laugh._

_He needed a new assistant, a person who was able to write his memoirs perfectly and was able to keep quiet when the situation warranted it._ _A person who is not afraid of him but yet knows that he represents evil in all its glory. Because that's what he is the original evil hybrid and no one can change that. Never._

"Hey" Klaus then fought to calm his laughter. "Give me some credit brother. These women were terrible, wanted to take advantage of me. There was nothing I could do".

"It's amazing that you're not sued for sexual harassment or something more"

"The fate of the beautiful people". He smiles to see the expression of disbelief in the face of his brother.

"Your ego will one day crush".

"Do not count it " He answer coming out of the car.

_They stop to walk into a store whose owner is one of the great friends of the older brother. _

" The world news are disgusting "says the man (named Robert)

"So I do not believe in nobody "Klaus says.

"Only in you?" Elijah points quickly. He laughs.

_He is ready to replicate when the voice of a small blonde interrupts him._

"Hello Mr."greeting the little girl with blue eyes. It's true what the cartel said? You sell anything that a person wants to buy? " She asked gently

"Yes, little girl." "Do you like to buy something?"

"A father".

_Silence. _

"I need to buy a father for my friend" "the boy over there" She says pointing a corner to the store.

_The three men seen with curiosity, he is a child of about five years old, blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky. Spread small freckles on his face and his hands are occupied with two action figures._

"Honey" the man begins.

"We have made a list of things that we would like to his dad have" she interrupts him by reading a white sheet with some written words.

"I think that he should be fun, friendly, brave, high ...

_Silence. None dares to say something to the little blonde, whose face seems lit while still describing the perfect dad._

"I have 4 dollars and five cents. But I can get more. "She declares firmly.

_Three men's hearts has shrunk with their words_

"It is very urgent. My friend really needs a dad today. "

"Why is it so important today? "Asked a confused Klaus.

_She holds her breath as his eyes snap open._

_"__It is the day of take your dad to school__"__. She explains. __"__All mock him, because he has no father. We are looking for one for a month. But no one is good enough to go out with her mama__" __she points. __"__My friend is something special with her. "The girl sinking shoulders. __"__So we thought that we could buy a daddy right?_

_"__I'm sorry little __"__talk the seller. "I regret to tell you cannot buy a dad. __"__He says with a soft touch in his voice._

_The sadness of the child is evident. And she repressed tears. _

"Your friend is a demanding guy?" Klaus ask.

_She shakes her head. _"_He just wants to his father be the original Hybrid. _

_His eyes widen with absolute surprise. He is looking at her. _

"Is the person his most admire, he thinks the hybrid is a superhero" She speaks.

_And a feeling runs through the skin of Klaus. The warmth he had not felt before. He is wondering if anyone listening that he wants he be his father or if it is the fact that this moved by the story of the little guy. He is anything but a superhero. _

_He does not know what to think. Because he is Niklaus Mikaelson. He is the man who has everything. _

_Just do what he thinks right, watches the small detail._

"Why would you like to make the bad hybrid your father little guy? You're his fan… Is for that right? "He asked sitting next to him.

"No". Points flatly. His arms are crossed over his chest tightly hugging a little action figure, that he hybrid recognizes like Batman.

_He nods his head trying to understand the child. _"_Is it because you think he is a superhero?_ " _ He asks._

"No. It's just that... He is the only person who never hurt my mom. "He confesses. "He saves the city of Marcel and his crazy friends. So… He saves people. And my mom is the best MOM in the world, as well as the most beautiful. Sure he would like to.

_His eyes brightened in sudden understanding._

"Too bad he cannot be my dad this afternoon. ". His eyes fill with tears. " I would carry me really well.

_And his heart beats strongly, a feeling of sadness takes over his chest, something that he cannot explain. . "Look, the miracles happen", He says seriously._

"Said it the man, who said before that he did not believe anyone "points out the child.

"You have a point there little men. What is your name? "

"Alexander James Forbes". He is giving him his hand; His grip is strong enough for someone of his age.

"Nice to meet you Alexander. My name is Nik"

"Lex…Sorry, you cannot buy" Her voice sounds behind the man and the little nods in understanding.

_He does not seem happy, but comes behind him and touched him on the shoulder. _"_For you…Everyone needs to believe in someone... You might begin by believing in my superhero_"

_And with that he is gone, leaving a solitary and pensive Klaus._

* * *

"Do you want to go with you Alex? " Asks his nanny tenderly brushing the hair of the child. Manages combing back while she arranges buttons on his red shirt.

"No. You're a girl. "He points out." One of the best". He hastens to add. She smiles. "But you're still a girl".

"Would you like to call your mommy? "

"No ... I do not want she feels bad because I don't have a dad who goes."

"Alex…

"It is ok. You cannot buy one". He makes pouts. "I did the test. I am big boy. "He makes poses with his raised shoulders. "I can go alone".

_The nanny smiles sadly, and ends arrange the boy to take him to school._

"Well big boy. Have a good day".

"Have a nice day too Susan". He kisses her on the cheek and says goodbye_._

* * *

_Children laugh funny with their parents, some talk about the impressive are his parents, the work carried out and a couple of details that Alex seem to not care._

_"__Forbes"__called a child. __"__Where is your dad?__ "__ . He mocks. __"Left you alone again? "__  
_

_His lips formed a grimace and he is about to leave when a figure makes its appearance. Klaus is smiling, a sincere smile covert all his face. And the man cannot let he feels that something is perfectly fine_

"Here's your daddy Alex."

"You came". He exclaims excited when the first tears are on his cheeks and a cry of surprise escapes from the mouths of many of his peers.

"I told you that miracles exist" He smiles like he had not done before. He strongly embraced him. "It will be fun."

_His blue eyes sparkle with kindness by hitting the bottom of his stomach._

"Thanks". Alex whispers.

"I just believe in my new favorite superhero".

_Once told him that the person who would change his life completely would come with time._

_He always thought it would be an adult, but is now beginning to believe otherwise._

* * *

_**Note:**__** I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. **_

_**If you take time to read, please take the time to comment.**_

_**Excuse me for my English, my native language is Spanish. **_

_**Please, help me improve.**_


End file.
